Simbah Catuk
Simbah Catuk (indonesian Nenek Gayung) is a member of Canvas Ranger, aligned with Villain and currently in 34th division. Loves travelling and danger. Also have fetish with shouta and cute stuff. But she is not really get along easily with handsome boy (bishie/bishounen) because certain things that happened in her past. She is dancer and somehow became the Djinn' s deputy of human race in the sky (another djinn's dimension) She spent her childhood in Antartica , thus she is able to master water and ice magic and became the Water Mage. As she growth up with Antarctic’s animals such as whales and Emperor penguins and another creatures, she could commmunicate with animal and adapted in any cold place. Appearance Despite her age, Simbah remains to be young girl around sixteen. A girl with curly long hair colored like red rose. Her eyes are yellow with long eyelashes. Long pointed nose and small lip. She got Since she lives in Antarctic, her skin is smooth as porcelain, pale white. She trained and really well at acrobatic that explains why she gets well shaped body. Her another unique appearance is her birthmark, black tattoo on the left leg which shaped like flower or star. 'Attire' Her daily clothes is short yellow jerkin with weasel's black-white colored tail by both side of chest and blue short pants with huge ribbon on the back. As a expected, she is dancer so the fashion is must. She is wearing sandal since it is efficient and cheap. Also always wears blue hat which wrapped her head like Arabian's . Personality Straight-forward, loves prank, indecent yet cheerful girl. Loves to get along with anyone without afraid to be embrassed. To be blunt, she is profigacy, without reading any situation, any problem could be worsen. Though, she can be handled by something colorful, cute or adorable especially cute boy (shota). Appaerantly, shota's level of cuteness directly proportional with the flow of her nose bleeding. Beside the shota and cute stuff, she has fetish with toilet. It was influenced by Djinn's daily life. Up till now, she have several collection of toilet capsules which can be carry on easily anywhere and anytime. Her toilets categorized by five stars of hotel level. Despite all of that, in the fact she treats good-looking boy (bishie) harshly and cruelly to the extend wanting to kill them so bad. History In her vision, her parents are mere slaves of Kingdom. She was born in the faraway land who punished every girl born-baby. Both of her parents, afraid the terror of the Queen decided to placed her in the small basket then swept her away on the river. Little born baby Simbah across many continent by the time and myteriously safe and arrived at Antarica. A whale found her and raised her with another Antartica's animals since barely no human there. In the result, she learning how to survive in the coldest place with water magic that was taught by her guadian. She live happily ever after until Djinn was appeared. One day, she was dancing in the quiet place. She also loves medicate there without realized that some djinns already watch her. Since Simbah is the only human in that Antatica continent, the evil Djinn want to overtake her body so he caught Simbah and tried to seize both her body and soul. Suddenly, Simbah felt the flow of her blood and her heart was trembling yet she seems really happy. The Djinn obsessed her body. Thought it was success, Djinn was about to going out yet the djinn's soul suddenly perished and died. Simbah accidentally killed the Djinn. This became a big rumour on the upper world and djinn became so curious and continued to trying to took down Simbah. Another failure and none of them could match up with Simbah. Everytime the djinn who obsessed her want to went out, they always died. Their soul's might could not beat Simbah's. Since then, every day became the battlefields. Simbah also confused. But she was not afraid and she realized something began to change. She was human but no longer normal one. Her soul already overcome Djinn's and able to across to another dimension, fly on the sky, go in-out from her body frrely. Also, supernatural power who surrenders her allows to see kuntilanak, pocong, sadako, genderuwo, tuyul , ghost and so on. Thus, Simbah was able to across another world which suposssed not belong to her. So many djinn's lives were ended by her hand. And the highest council of Djinn who can not accept the embrassment to lost with inferior human finally took decison. Yes, the war to bring down Simbah. By the flow of time. Djinn became so tired and already gave up. The Finally, Djinn King ordered his citizen to stop attach her, hoping that Simbah would become his Great Knight after seeing her true mage power. Th highest council also realized that Simbah could be more useful for them If she became their slave. The authority worried could not handle her so they inagurated SImbah as their deputy by the age of 14. At first, her friends and guardian opposed this idea but since Simbah loves traveling and especially costly without money, she easily accepted it. After that, she got Djinn's power and able to across more dimension which strenghtened her power to the max. And as the obligation of deputy, she have to visit the upper world at least once at month. And her proper job is to control weather of the water element to the several area on the earth. And because Djinn's age averagely long lasted at least thousand years, she is became so adaptable as Djinn does. In the end, she do not aging. As a Ranger Simbah joined with Canvas Ranger when she was ordered to check the weather in equator area. Then she met interesting people there and stayed once for a while. Actually, they are Canvas Ranger's members. Upon her love towards challenge and danger, she finally decided to join with them. Now, she is member of Villain of 34th Division with Sarasa , Jinpusar , Haru and Arden . She has really good term with Sarasa since both of them are only girl in 34th Villain Division, lovey dovey to the cute boy Haru and get really bad term with Jinpusar because he was the reason Simbah cut her hair and somehow they became rival especially in the upper world of Djinn. While Arden is good-looking, she does not want to get along with him. Ability SInce the childhood, Simbah has been taught the water magical art, combat and spells by Whale, his guardian to survive in the cruelest and coldest place on the earth. She has speed and technique from her hobby as dancer. Her strength sources comes from the Djinn's supernatural power. She also has healing ability because of water element. Her unique moves involves with water, icy, acrobatic and dance-like martial arts. Actually, she wield dual weapon but she more often use her Gayung . Gayung for bath eats and hammer-like attack while Garpu for chopped like knife and kills the prey. Both of them can be merge by bridging the non weapon's side. Henshin Mode In Henshin mode, called Crinodea Biru, wields yellow spoon, the magical power increased and changes form. This form dominated her Djinn's side and only this form could control water natural phenomenon. This form is given by Djinn King so Simbah can do her job properly as deputy and weather controller. Her henshin mode offers healing and restoration in Rainbow Breath along with attack spell for single and one attacking all and manipulate all kind supernatural power. Due to Simbah's hige base Magic stat, she is wonderful healer and attacker. Such as Rainbow Buster effectivelly made heavy rain which capability to heal anyone within the area. And for attack, usually she moves freely and acrobatic but actually have several proper attack such as Love and Teddy Bear Dust and Freezing Flower. 1st War of Pioneer G The first war of Pioneer G take place in a zoo, Jatim Park 2 located in Surabaya, Indonesia. The Villain 34th Division was placed from Tiger Land till River Adventure and so are their enemy, Hero 25th Division. Everyone made the move on their own according to the plan. Well, there was not such plan. It just all the things flow in the road. At the first, Jinpusar, the cat lover was only playing with tigers but in the end, without he realized, he already released all tiger from prison! Oh no, just when the tigers want to attack him, Jinpusar succesfully use Bastet to surrender them. All hail to Queen Bastet, all tiger move on to his side, supporting him. Sarasa also in do henshin mode walk side by side with tiger. And Haru with innocent and cute form, shortened his age manipulate the enemy's emotion by touching them. Finally the finishing, Simbah with super happy face, made tsunami from River adventure water to destroy remaining Hero's member at Tiger Land. After the fierce battle, 34th Hero lost and the victory falls to 34th Villain's hand. But, the overall winner was Hero pioneer. Relationships These are some relationship with other rangers who made impact in her life. *Simbah has enganged with 14 years old boy, Peter Hawker (also shouta boy, adorable boy) *The first human she encountered was Asad , a Santet shaman who is also international mystical merchanment who appeareantly became her best partner in supernatural stuff. *Hi-chan is the person who take responsibility Simbah's toilets especially in gardening thus Simbah accustommed to help increases Hi-chan's sales as flower botanist. *Get along with loner cyborg, Kariza and often stay with him at Laboratorium as foster siblings. *Juni 's ancestor, Nerisdi tribe was the reason why Simbah keep enormous hatred with bishie. * Gallery Trivia *Simbah has the same term with "grandmother" (nenek ''in Javanese). And Catuk has the meaning of "''scoop" or "water dipper". *Simbah's character, element and appearance is based on Meru , fictional character of Legend of Dragoon who possess Blue Sea Dragon's Spirit and also dancer. *She is dere-dere towards something she loves. *Beside bishie (good-looking boy), she can not really handle spicy foods and theoritical stuff . *Djinn is same term as Genie References More artworks about Simbah. Simbah's relation with other rangers. Category:Villain G Category:Villain 34th Division Category:Villain Category:Canvas Ranger Category:Female Ranger